An equipment rack may be adapted to receive and hold many types of electronic units such as, for example, media storage and read/write devices, networking devices, and telephone communications devices. After insertion of an electronic unit into an equipment rack, the electronic unit may be secured to the front panel of the equipment rack with fasteners such as screws and, more particularly, thumbscrews. An electronic unit to be installed into an equipment rack may be provided with such fasteners. However, the fasteners on the electronic unit may be incompatible with the corresponding openings in the equipment rack. That is, the equipment rack may be adapted to receive screws with a completely different thread type than the screw provided with the electronic unit, thereby making installation of the electronic unit into the equipment rack more difficult.